


Who Made The Rules For This Game?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It shouldn't be possible, but months after he turned himself in, Makoto can still sense Kamoshida's palace around the school. Disbelieved by the others, she investigates it on her own, finding raw depravity within that pulls her into a terrifying realization: this palace may not be Kamoshida's, and she may be in more trouble than she can handle. Commission for simo09.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Shadow Kamoshida Suguru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto shouldn't have been here. She wasn't even sure herself how she did get here, wandering up through the dangerous reaches of Kamoshida's palace. It shouldn't have still been standing, by everything she knew about cognition and the way that these worlds were formed. When she'd first picked up a sense that Kamoshida's palace still stood, she went to Morgana, who insisted that it wasn't possible, that once they stole Kamoshida's heart and he confessed his sins, that it would come undone. But Makoto remained unconvinced, remained frightened by the idea that she could sense something around the school, a lingering, festering threat that needed to be dealt with.

But the others were certain it was nothing. Insisted that they couldn't 'sense' there was any palace or that Kamoshida didn't pose any more danger. But every moment Makoto spent in school made her think otherwise, made her feel a creeping worry and heat constantly buzzing at her as she did her best to navigate the day and not think about it. Kamoshida was gone, and Makoto didn't have to worry about him. Right? She wanted to think so, but she just couldn't believe that, couldn't stifle all the worries and fears that kept up a heavy burden upon her. She wasn't able to focus properly in class, struggling to do her work as the creeping wrongness up her spine kept her uneasy, and she felt like she had to go looking, had to find out what it was.

And there she stood, decked out biker leather in the entrance hall of a castle. It shouldn't have been here, and the fact Makoto stood at all inside of this palace was reason enough for her to suspect that there was something to be feared here. She wandered in deeper, fists up and ready for whatever nasty surprises awaited her, knowing she was in a vulnerable position all alone, but she didn't see much point in trying to get everyone else. They were scattered off on their ways home, and they weren't likely to believe her anyway. No, Makoto would do this herself, figure out what was going on and shut it down on her own, and then she'd prove to the others she was right and that she deserved their trust.

Most of the dangerous shadows in the palace looked to have been cleared out. The others were very thorough when they had first come around and done their work to fight their way through, and now Makoto was mostly just striding in ready to rumble but finding absolutely nobody to fight. She was just walking, fists up, trying to find a compromise between the advancing stance that she'd learned in her martial arts training, and a walking cadence that didn't make her look like an overly paranoid idiot. The loneliness made her feel more cautious and like she needed to be more careful, but the lack of any dangers around her made her feel like her caution was unnecessarily slowing her down.

Finally, sounds caught her ear. She was so deep into the castle now that she wasn't sure how much there really was left to do, coming up on the throne room. Or at least, what she expected to be the throne room, steadying herself and slipping into a more active, ready stance as she approached. Down the red carpet lining the hall she went, hoping she would be able to fight off whatever nasty surprise awaited her, prepared for the worst even if she wasn't sure how much worse things were about to get.

"Fuck me, my king!" called a voice. A voice that chilled Makoto down to the bone, because it was her own. Her stance faltered. She nearly tripped over herself as surprise seized her tight, and Makoto didn't know what she was in for or what she was about to do here, but she felt like she was walking into something dangerous. But at the same time, it was a danger she felt she needed to understand, filled with questions and panic. She had to know what was going on, but she was afraid of what she'd find as she did, a chilly mess of emotions tearing at her and begging her to pull back instead of advance closer toward certain insanity.

The throne room wasn't much of a throne room at all. It was more of a bedroom, with a lavish canopy bed, velvety red sheets and a luxury promising something sweet and depraved and wild. On the bed sat Makoto herself. Not the real Makoto. A Makoto wearing a ripped up version of her school uniform, tits out, crotch hole in the pantyhose, a look of utter joy on her face while she got bounced up and down on the cock of an equally not real Kamoshida, whose kingly robe fell loosely off his shoulders and formed a cushion for him to lie atop as he thrust upward into the brunette.

"I'm so glad that I've seen the light about your amazing cock!" Cognitive Makoto whined, hammering greedily down onto the thick cock, recklessly pursuing all of the most vulgar and vivid pleasures she had inside of her. "I've been so busy with student government that I never thought a hung stud in the gym office might be the key to giving me meaning in life, but your cock is so incredible!" Her head rolled back, hands grabbing at her chest, fumbling to fondle and grope at herself as she acted like a heaving, senseless mess throwing all shame away, a caution-less expression of pure lust and desire getting out of control now, showing off a vulgar and shameful side that shouldn't have existed.

That didn't exist. The real Makoto was frozen in place, watching in panic, in molten fucking terror at the horrible mockery of herself she was facing now, having no idea how to stand up for herself and fight against everything she was watching, a horrid and embarrassing expression of things that felt wrong, that made her stomach churn in deep, throbbing worry. She wasn't like this. She wasn't anything like this. Ann had intimated to Makoto that she saw a cognitive version of herself in here that had left her shaken and angry. Makoto hadn't known how to fully sympathize with the idea, unable to imagine that sort of thing, but now there it was before her. A version of herself being ravaged in the innermost fantasies of a depraved, teacher.

"That's some nice student council cunt," Kamoshida groaned, his hands on her hips. The cognitive bastard wasn't a particularly complex man, and as the embodiment of an abusive pervert's lust, all he cared about was sex and the power that came with it. "I should branch out more, you repressed 'good girls' need a good fucking just like all the others." His grip shifted upward to seize both the upper portion of her hips and her waist, moving her faster along his cock as he pounded her senseless. "Going to fuck the good right out of you though."

"Yes, please, King Kamoshida!" Cognitive Makoto squealed. "I want you to fuck me until I'm a nasty submissive fucktoy for you to enjoy. I'm so happy to join my friends in your harem!" There was no restraint in how she moved; Cognitive Makoto was on the war path now, and she was unstoppably horny, recklessly throwing herself into the hunger and the lust as hard as she could with no sign of slowing down. "Breed my slutty pussy. I don't just want to be a queen, I want to be a pregnant queen!"

The word 'queen' threw Makoto for a loop. She felt a churning sense of panic seize her. Coincidence. Just a coincidence, just something a nasty surprise she was best off ignoring and brushing off as she steadied her thoughts and did everything she could to act normal, to push down all the worries and the panic making her stomach twist into knots. It had to be nothing. And yet, all she could do was keep watching as this played out, as the depraved sight of some twisted mockery of herself turned into a raving cockslut atop the lap of a repugnant man who the real Makoto would never have any feelings for.

Faster and wilder thrusts up up into her slick twat provided a reckless spree of raw aggression wearing down Makoto faster with each roll of his hips. From below, he was able to completely ravage her, able to fuck into Makoto a sense of moaning, shivering joy, reckless and hot in the wild descent downward that only became worse as she let it. Cognitive Makoto was a hopeless wreck thrashing and heaving in the molten joy of being ruined, and she showed no willingness or ability to to slow down how she moved and what she took on, craving a deeper and hotter rush of the most reckless and irresponsible joys.

The bed shook from the force of their wild sex. It wouldn't break, but only because the powers holding the palace together wanted the bed to remain intact while also slamming against the wall, creaking and heaving from the force of the reckless thrusts, the feverish aggressions pushing on faster and messier, seeking something that just would not leave them be, ceaseless in its desire. Depravity met the metaphysical to hold on to something that would never leave them tired or wanting, their bodies moving faster, harder, the wild thrills getting the better of the two cognitive entities, unaware that a real, material being was watching this and burning with shame as it happened.

Cognitive Makoto didn't take the rougher thrusts lying down, moving faster in turn and pushing recklessly into as much pleasure as she could get, insatiably hot and aggressive in the chance to completely burn up, throwing everything to the wind and abandoning all reason for the sake of letting go. Faster she moved, thrashing onward wilder, faster. "Cum in me, my king," she whined, refusing to slow down, pushing on wilder and losing herself to the joy of letting it all go. "Please, my king!" Throwing her head back, Cognitive Makoto came hard, crashing into pleasure too wild to deal with, a shivering mess of pleasure throbbing through her.

Kamoshida pulled Cognitive Makoto down onto his lap hard as he lost himself, his erupting cock bursting forth with gushing spurts of molten seed filling up the heaving wreck of a girl, making her squeal and shiver in desperate attempts to still this downward spiral. His cum filled her up, and Kamoshida eagerly gave a nice, firm smack to Cognitive Makoto's ass, then a few more for good measure. His control over her was bitter and absolute, his harshness only increasing as he grabbed firm hold of her and dragged her into a new position again.

"Mm, you're such a stud, my king," Cognitive Makoto moaned, shivering as she was dragged onto her hands and knees, Kamoshida seizing her for leverage as he pulled her into place and set her in front of him, his hand crashing across her ass again. "Please, take me again, however you want to. I'm your nasty school slut, and I promise, I'll suck your cock between classes whenever you want me to."

With one hard slam forward, Kamoshida's cock forced its way into Cognitive Makoto's ass, making her yelp and heave in burning heat, a throbbing wreck of chaos and desire bringing about too many feelings and frustrations for her to be able to process. Everything fast and reckless started up before she could process any of it, the thick cock jamming its way up her ass and recklessly taking her once more.

Now, the real Makoto was watching herself be taken from a side view, standing in the doorway sucking down nervous breaths and trying to ground herself, reminding her feet that they were on the ground and that she was really here. She had to do something, feeling the growing panic and despair twisting and toiling through her as she beheld the wicked, mad rush of chaos that was Cognitive Makoto getting pounded in the ass by Kamoshida. She wished she understood how to grasp these pressures, but she felt hopeless, felt like she was spinning her wheels. She needed to fight. Needed to get into this and do something to strike, needed some way to steady herself and lash out at this madness.

But instead, Makoto stood there. She watched. She proved every bit a coward and let the depravity keep churning out before her, doing nothing to save herself or stand up for the dignity of her cognitive equivalent. Should she have? It was a difficult question, chilling and infuriating as she watched onward, wondering what to make of this and how to express any sort of emotion here. Makoto was too frightened to know what to feel or how to deal with it, and in her inaction, she felt like she was starting to come unraveled, and she didn't like the dangers that posed.

"This ass belongs to you now, my king!" Cognitive Makoto screamed, pressing back with greedy, rapid motions against the cock pounding its way up her tight ass. Her perky cheeks shook from the force of each reckless thrust, subjected to rougher, faster, more senseless treatments that further induced a senseless, hopeless mess, a lack of focus or understanding that showed off just how far Cognitive Makoto had fallen, 'born' corrupted and perverted, a twisted mockery of the real Makoto as a fuck-addled living sex doll for Kamoshida to use as he wished. Wild moans punctuated every balls deep thrust into her ass, as Kamoshida buried his cock to the hilt each time he pushed into her, forcing Makoto to confront the growing pressures and panics of a situation she had no hope of grounding or controlling herself over. It was just an enduring, never-ending rush of pure panic, an aggression getting faster and more brutal with each shove onward.

And she loved it.

"Filthy buttslut," Kamoshida growled. His robes followed him up to his knees, as he pushed on with pounding vigor, a reckless and feverish show of all the most vulgar aggressions he could muster. Wild motions onward forced his cock all the way into Makoto's ass, his hands greedily dug in to keep her in place as he ruined her. "Your ass is the nicest one out of all the students, it's about time it finds its way into my lap. This ass is just a cushion for me to fuck now, isn't it?"

"Yes, my king, my ass just another cock sleeve I offer to you!" Heaving faster, shaking and shuddering in reckless and confused joy, everything only got stronger still for Cognitive Makoto as she continued to succumb to his dominance. "All I've ever wanted is a monster cock to own my ass, and you're the man I was destined to submit to." Her eyes rolled back as she shoved on faster, bucking with reckless and greedy motions faster still by the second. She didn't care what she was doing. She couldn't care; Cognitive Makoto was created not to. She just shoved back against Kamoshida, remaining the senseless sex doll she was.

Casual, smug, senseless domination kept up its pace, with Kamoshida flaunting what he could do to her and the way he so greedily, shamelessly dominated her very being. It was dismissive and crass, each smack across her backside further emphasizing the control he had over her. He fucked with a vengeance, all the worst impulses of the real man given form now and driving a lustful need to ruin. "I can't wait to pull you out of class and make you suck my cock," Kamoshida sneered. With his robes falling about his shoulders and his crown staying on, he was a caricature of himself, but he was a caricature effectively breaking down a representation of Makoto with his cock.

Which kept the real Makoto uneasy, shameful, her eyes struggling to find somewhere to settle as she tried to figure out what she should do and how to do it. She didn't understand what was going on here, didn't know what to do or how to say what she felt, but her feet continued to do nothing to save her or help her. How the cognitive shadow of Kamoshida was even still standing was beyond Makoto, and it seemed like an immediate warning that something was wrong, but she couldn't move to fight him, couldn't even draw her revolver and fire off some shots into him while he was fucking a facsimile of her. Not even to save her dignity and spare herself having to witness such a debaucherous expression of his gleeful abuse.

"I'm a dirty anal whore!" Cognitive Makoto screamed as she came, another reckless expression of her most heated and vulgar feelings. There as no holding back, no escaping this rush of raw pressure, the throbbing joy and glee of being filled and fucked and conquered this hard. She basked in the abuse and the punishment, and as she shoved back so hard against him and pleaded with her body to be filled, and as Kamoshida let out fierce, hot groans, he happily pumped the tight ass full of cum, filling Makoto up and making her spiral off into complete chaos, shuddering and shivering under the aching heat and confusion of being taken fully.

"We're so happy you joined us, Makoto." Another voice entered into the affair, and even though Makoto was already fairly certain things had already hit their worst, they hadn't. She looked over to see Haru and Ann standing by the side, both wearing flimsy, skimpy bikinis and cat ears. Haru was happy to step forward. "I told you it would be better if you let him have you, and look, I was right. You're having so much fun!"

"I love King Kamoshida's cock," Cognitive Makoto said, grinding back on the teacher again. "I'm so happy I can join you two now. We can be best friend whore wives together."

"I'm so glad to finally have my friends with me," Ann moaned, kissing Cognitive Makoto as she looked up toward Kamoshida. "Your majesty, now that we're all united, can we worship your cock together?" She licked her lips, aching with unbridled desire and a need to give herself now to Kamoshida, as twisted and horrible a man as he was. To offer herself fully to him in spite of everything vile about him. She was another cognitive sex doll, just like the bikini-clad Haru beside her. Both of them were completely devoted to Kamoshida in ways that Cognitive Makoto was now all too happy to give in to.

Remaining the most clothed one of the three in her torn up school uniform, Makoto flailed and whined. "Yes, please, your majesty, let me join my friends in servicing your cock! I want so badly to start learning how to tend to it before I begin my new role as your student council fuckslut." Turning back around, she began to lick his cock fresh from fucking her ass, still dripping with a bit of his cum as she started to lavish it. "Please, King Kamoshida?"

"Kneel."

Cognitive Makoto was quickly down on her knees, Kamoshida rising up from the bed and tossing aside his robe so he could stand before Cognitive Makoto, and finally, the real Makoto got her first good look at his cock, at something she hadn't been trying to scope out earlier and which was constantly buried inside of holes instead. He was massive. Makoto's legs trembled as she watched his huge cock twitch as he got into place before Makoto, his shaft so long and so thick that it didn't seem possible for Makoto's body to be able to handle all of it like she had been, but there he was, a warning, a potent danger that had Cognitive Makoto enthralled and utterly ready to give herself to him.

Makoto's thighs pressed together, the catch of something frustrating and hot brewing between her legs. She feared it, worried about the reprisal and the punishment sure to follow if she gave in to such wanton feelings, a growing desperation starting to creep over her as she watched her cognitive clone kneel in obedience and fixated lust before Kamoshida. Cognitive Makoto was obediently poised to serve, and she showed no sign of any thought that wasn't pure fixation on the massive prick before her, focused only on cock and on what it filled her with,desires raging out of control as she accepted upon herself this pure heat, a frustrated submission that seemed like misery and horror to the real Makoto, but to this whore made of shadow, it was joy.

Cognitive Makoto shoved forward and swallowed the massive prick almost whole, forcing herself down onto Kamoshida's thick shaft and choking on it in a show of pure need, her ass sore from all the strikes, bright red and leaking with his cum. She was a horrible mess, a reckless, gooey puddle of need dripping with spunk and giving herself up to the dominant fervor of what he had done to her. Nothing but utter joy awaited as she began to work her head back and forth to service him, slobbering all over his cock while staring up with greedy, wide eyes toward Kamoshida, servicing him like the perfect cock pet, shameless and lost now to anything resembling sense. She was done for. A hopeless wreck simply churning on without a care for anything but the taste of dick upon her lips. the reckless, shuddering thrill of letting go and being so utterly fucking conquered.

Ann and Haru weren't about to be left out of what was supposed to be them worshiping Kamoshida together. Ann was quick to dive in for what Makoto couldn't swallow, which given her sloppy and vigorous gagging was not very much, working her way down further toward his balls, which she was happy to slurp on and adore with her tongue, openly praising him as she went. "I love the taste of your balls, King Kamoshida," the blonde whined. "They're so amazing, and they never run out of cum to pump me full of. It's so amazing." Dizzy and fuck-drunk, she kept moving without any real sense of how to hold back the throbbing desires and the rush of pure heat getting to her. She kept up the wicked and reckless pace, throwing all sense away.

Haru was her own sort of mess as she slipped around back, grabbing Kamoshida's ass and pushing her face in tight. "Let me eat your ass, your highness," Haru whined, happily shoving her face in tight and licking without a care, noisy and sloppy and with a marked lack of anything Haru; the sweet and soft spoken girl that Makoto knew her to be was replaced with a reckless sex doll licking Kamoshida's ass and loving every second of it.

But then, Cognitive Makoto wasn't acting like the genuine article either. Drool ran down her chin as she slobbered all over Kamoshida's cock, worshiping it with needy back and forth motions pursuing a reckless show of absolute submission. She didn't seem to care how much she gagged or how much trouble breathing was, as she simply pushed boldly on to keep servicing the thick cock and embracing her deepest submission, pleasures spiraling off into unfocused joy, a burning ecstasy getting to be too much for sense to prevail as it all just kept happening.

The pleasure and depravity kept everyone engaged. The trio of cognitive sex dolls all eagerly servicing Kamoshida worked with great desperation to pleasure him, to satisfy all of his deepest hungers. With Makoto deepthroating his cock, Ann working his balls, and Haru licking his ass, all he had to do was stand there and take this beautiful worship from three gorgeous girls all happily tending to his every whim, to his needs and his desires. They were helpless here, unable to care about anything that wasn't absolute submission and love for their king. These four beings of mental energy made manifest all existed solely to stroke the ego and lust of one man, a man who was supposed to be cursed. Fixed. Was this a sign he wasn't?

Makoto wished her thoughts were straight enough to actually think about that more clearly. She could feel an aching confusion start to hit her, as the wrongness proved so utterly enthralling that between her legs began to ache something powerful. She was getting turned on by this in some fucked up way, and she wished she understood how to stifle these feelings and shut them down, but she remained paralyzed, now by something more terrifying than mere embarrassment, but Makoto didn't know how to fight out of this confusion.

Standing there and taking this triple teaming like a king, Kamoshida relished in his joy. "Three pet sluts. Such good, eager whores. Cocksuckers, ball lickers, ass eaters... I'm so happy this school is full of ripe fucksluts just waiting to be corrupted and give themselves up to a real man." He grabbed Haru and Cognitive Makoto's heads, pulling them further down his cock and tighter into his ass as he rocked back and forth, Ann struggling to keep up and continue slurping on his sac. "Line up for me. I want to shower my three favorite student sluts in cum."

The girls didn't move into place so much as they already were in place. Cognition was a funny thing. The three kneeling, eager fucktoys all stuck their tongues out and their cheeks together, eyes rolled back in indecent ecstasy as they offered themselves up to Kamoshida, whose cock erupted with spurts of messy cum hosing down the trio before him. His oversized shaft pumped a load that shook the real Makoto for just how much there was; could the real Kamoshida cum this much, or was his mental construct simply a caricature of his virility too? Hot spurts of cum splattered across Haru, Ann, and Cognitive Makoto's faces as they continued to make their indecent expression, a show of submissive heat and pure lust expressing pure need and desperation now hotter than ever.

Makoto finally felt herself able to move, and she flung forward. "Pervert!" she screamed, flinging he whole body toward the man who had filled her with such bitterness and anger. She swung her fists toward Kamoshida, but he side-stepped her with great ease. The cognitive copies of her and her friends were gone and it was just Makoto standing before Kamoshida, who laughed and taunted her as he stood before the girl. ""You're not like the other one," he said. "But you are. Do you like what you see, Niijima?" He motioned toward his rigid cock standing at attention, dripping with the spit of her cognitive self. "You can take her place. I like what you're wearing better, just needs a few modifications."

"You're disgusting," Makoto said, and went for another swing. Kamoshida deftly avoided that strike too. Kamoshida was able to dodge better than the masters she studied under, his reaction times far from human, and that made her next strike more urgent, but she punched nothing but the air. "These sick fantasies about me are disgusting, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"They're the truth," Kamoshida replied, avoiding strike after strike from the aggressive flurry Makoto tried to wind up, but she failed with each swing to hit anything. "You can lie all you want, but they're your truth. You want to be that girl. You want your friends here too, worshiping my cock together. Admit it, Niijima, you're just a fuckslut in denial, and the only way for you to be free is to give yourself to me!"

"I would never. You're a pig. A disgusting, sexist man whose ego has spiraled out of control and who abuses his power. I will make sure you're stopped once and for all, right here, right now!" Makoto's anger swelled, and she kept punching, kept hammering blindly at the air in a wild, hopeless attempt to fight him off. She kept trying, each swing proving more fruitless and infuriating than the last, Kamoshida constantly avoiding her strikes and deftly keeping out of her range. Her anger swelled, but she remained feverishly devoted to the idea of fighting him off. She didn't know how, and increasingly found herself struggling to make sense of what she was falling into, but her swings continued.

"Maybe you can't hit me because you don't want to hit me," Kamoshida said. "Admit it, Niijima. You liked what you saw. You want it to be a reality. You want to be an empty headed fuckdoll just like she is. It's so much easier when you don't have to think. Just give me what I want, and you'll feel so good doing it." 

"I would never!" Makoto hollered, but she could feel herself losing strength. Losing energy. She was swinging around at nothing and getting worked up, anger getting the better of her, and the more she let those feelings conquer her, the less capable she was of holding steady. she was done for, losing ground to the pressures of these strange demands, finding herself incapable of fighting off the grave reality of how badly she was losing ground, how the ache between her legs quivered through her.

"If you don't want it, then why have your clothes changed?'

Makoto looked down in confusion, unsure what he meant, only to realize that she wasn't wearing the same things she had been moments ago. Her full body biker outfit was gone, replaced with something far more sexual and enticing. Thigh-high leather boots accentuated her legs, making her feel like a stripper. A pair of black panties covered criminally little, damn near nothing, upon her hips and into her luscious ass, with a white band reading QUEEN all the way around. A similar thing had become of her top, turned into a bra with some studs and clasps in it, straddling the line between bondage chic and lingerie as she shuddered her way through these weird feelings She was exposed, her outfit turned into a sluttified parody of itself for Kamoshida, and the confusion hit Makoto hard.

Even within his own palace, Kamoshida shouldn't have been able to exert control like this, shouldn't have been able to make the real life version of Makoto change her clothes like this. It was another level entirely for her to stumble into, and she fell to her knees in confusion, gasping out, "But this is your palace."

Kamoshida pushed his thick, waiting cock toward the kneeling girl's lips. "It's not," he said firmly. "This palace has been yours all along. These fantasies are yours." The lingering traces of Kamoshida's shadow was indeed here, and had truly been picked up by Makoto, but its infection now of her mind had driven her to reform his palace as her own, and now, she was down on her knees before the king, a queen in her own castle about to be deposed. "Open up."

With a nervous whimper, Makoto's lips parted, and the queen surrendered her throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. The Queen Sits

Kamoshida's cock forced its way into her mouth with a savage motion that shook Makoto down to her core from the very first slam into her. She could taste the pussy juices and the spit of her cognitive self all over the massive prick as it forced its way against her and rubbed up along her tongue. The favour was confusing, an overwhelming and sudden push of feelings she was in no way ready to be hit by. The choice wasn't one in her hands though, and she had to give in a little deeper, had to defer to the growing frustrations and pressures of something seeking to ruin her. With a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place, Kamoshida remained firmly in control as he started to indulge in the mouth of his now very real plaything.

Or, was the choice in her hands? Makoto felt so cold now in her sluttified outfit, one that became such a a skimpy lingerie parody of her real combat wear as the air brushed along her skin. The only warmth here was in the cock pushing down her throat, engorged with blood and feeling so incredibly snug, so worth leaning into and letting have her so thoroughly. It was scandalous and panic inducing, but Makoto couldn't deny that this was her palace; if all of this was a twisted reflection of her wants, than what was she doing here? Kamoshida was here because he wanted her to be, and dominating her because she wanted him to. It was insane, but she didn't feel like there was much other explanation for any of this treatment, and within that frustration was the certain plunge and surrender of something only to get fiercer by the second.

"That's right, bitch, bow before your king." Kamoshida's hips worked with savage motions back and forth that punished Makoto, used his size to great and fearsome advantage to wear her down. he was unstoppable, an aggressive and greedily dominant presence using his cock and what it could do to her rougher with each pass, seeking her ruination and not being shy about taking it by force, with every motion of his hips driving forward a more senseless and grim realization that she was going absolutely nowhere but down.

Makoto wasn't a girl who did much sexually with anybody, and Kamoshida's huge cock was challenging her in ways too intense and too feverish and for her to know what to do with. Forcing its way down her throat and imposing its harshness upon her, Makoto was left struggling to learn way too late for her own good how in over head she was dealing with all of this, a struggle and a panic coming on too fast and too senseless for her to know how to deal with it all. She just sucked, struggling and gagging in raw panic under the fervor and aggression waiting for her. She wished she knew how to handle all of it, but there was so much going on and none of it felt sustainable or sensible, just an expression of wild panic and pressure getting faster with each twist of his hand in her hair.

Suguru Kamoshida was a loathsome and horrid man, one who abused and even raped students for his own enjoyment, and this shadow of him was the embodiment of the worst of his lusts. As he fucked her throat, she wanted to scream out in worry, feeling like she should have been better and stronger, repulsed by him and everything he was. And yet, it seemed like she had been the one to make him appear, his massive cock punishing her throat and sending sparks of desire and heat surging between her legs. Makoto aggressively didn't want this, but she was at war with her body and her mind alike to acknowledge that, and all the while, she continued receiving this treatment.

"I don't know hwy you look surprised. You wanted this." Kamoshida didn't hold back, his balls slapping harshly against her chin, making her drool and sputter under the choking panic of being violated so hard and so deep. "You can't fight it. The only reason I'm balls deep in your mouth right now is because you want me to be, slut. This is your truth. Wonder why you waited this long to come get me when you could have knelt in front of my office and given yourself up to be my slut any time you wanted. What else is your role good for? You never had any power in school, you were already the principal's bitch. At least if you were my bitch I could have knocked you up already."

The continued abuse and viciousness of what was being said added to the panic and confusion. Makoto didn't understand what she was dealing with or how to make it stop, losing ground to something rougher and faster, escalating with no sense of slowing down and no reason to think it would; this was only getting messier, an expression of things becoming too much for her to deal with, as Makoto remained terrified by the idea this was happening and that she could do nothing to stop any of it from taking her by storm. The idea of confronting these feelings was frightening, but even more imposing was the idea that beyond all of this lay some dark surprise, that she didn't yet realize just how much trouble she was in.

One hard, sharp pull back from her throat caught Makoto by surprise, spit running down her face and chin as she reeled, choking on desperate breaths she tried to steady herself. That was a mistake, because Kamoshida's erupting cock shot forth a heavy volume of thick cum she was forced to take not only all over her face, but into her mouth and sucked down into her throat, making her cough harder, bitching forward as her mask received a heavy flood of cum all over her, a blast of seed she had no hope of dealing with.

"How's it taste?" Kamoshida asked, smacking his cock against her cheek, prodding and using her with something to prove, a treatment meant to degrade her further. "My cock must taste great if you want it so bad."

Makoto hadn't thought about liking the taste much amid the pressure and worry of what was happening, but as she thought about it, the realization it did sound rather good came on with very weird and sudden flares. She didn't like it, but the flavour lingering on her tongue was oddly exciting, a confusing and panicked mess of something fierce and enticing, leaving her unsure how to deal with what was going on and leaving her further helpless against the treatments to come.

A bed slipped underneath Makoto. She gasped as the floor she knelt on turned to softness, her body falling back as the weird impossible space of her palace served her up to the man before her. She lay down, Kamoshida leering over her with the head of his cock pressing against her, only the thin and skimpy black panties proudly proclaiming her code name around the band keeping him from penetrating her. And she knew those panties weren't going to last.

"A bed. How romantic. I would have thought you'd be fine with getting bent over a desk and railed in my office." Kamoshida reached forward, grabbing her tits and squeezing them with strong, tough fingers. Her skimpy outfit gave him so much to play with, and he worked her over without a care, fondling her as hard as he could before working down toward her panties, getting at her lovely hips and hooking his fingers into the band. "If it makes you feel better, pretend we're a happy married couple consummating our true love, and not that you're a filthy slut who wants her gym teacher's fat cock to break her in two."

Rather than pull her panties down, Kamoshida tore them off, and with one hard slam downward forced his cock into her, stuffing the brunette with dick and making her shriek in sudden panic and surprise, her whole body lit up by the sudden worry and heat of what took her. There was no time to wait out the feelings hitting her, no way to respond to what was going on as he simple filled her, stuffed her full of hard, thick dick so quickly that she had no possible hope of responding to it, her eyes widening as the intense sensations struck her so intensely. It was too much. several kinds of too much, laid on top of one another.

A brief stillness and restrained, controlled push into madness was something unbelievable and hot, a ferocious expression of things that left her feeling truly helpless. There was a lot to deal with, mostly in the capacity of the massive cock stretching her hole out, filling her, making her shudder under the tension and the worry of something that left her with absolutely no time to grasp what was going on or deal with the ways that this simply happened. She was wholly unprepared to feel this pressure upon her, and it kept her helpless even in the face of him idly sitting buried inside of her.

Not that his slowness lasted.

The very sudden treatment and brutality of what he was doing became something truly mad, a wild expression of heat and vulgarity coming on quickly and wildly. Up and down he slammed, pinning her to the bed and treating her to the raw heat and brutality of what he could do. Pinning her to the bed and impaling her time and again onto his huge cock, the merciless treatment he showed off was one of utter depravity, an expression of hungry lust and ferocity that she was hopeless against, a treatment savage and wild enough for her to learn hard what pleasures awaited her. Because as much as Makoto was lit up with panic and worry, it felt good. It felt really good.

To have her pussy stretched and fucked and used like this was a dizzy expression of feelings that didn't feel right at all to Makoto. she'd never felt anything like this, but the intense brutality and fervor he showed off was something she couldn't fight. There was too much happening here for Makoto to resist what she was feeling and the guilty ecstasy that tore through her as she gave in to all of it, as she learned step by step how much she had to burn. It was incredible, but these feelings came at a cost that Makoto wasn't ready for, struggling under the worry of being fucked hard and raw and fast with the sole intention of ravaging her.

The ferocity of getting wrecked by Kamoshida's cock, his body greedily hammering into her and treating her to a rougher, more panicked expression of pure panic made for something ecstatic as it was wrong. While she was sucking his cock, the idea that she 'wanted' this was easy to dismiss and push aside; now it was ramming into her pussy, nearly bottoming out, and the incredible ecstasy bearing down upon Makoto was too undeniable to resist. She sank deep into the throes of this messy heat, a chaos getting wilder as it tore through her, a speed and a desperation she couldn't resist or do a damn thing about.

Moans tore from her lips as Makoto got railed, as Kamoshida dominated Makoto and pushed her deeper into this embarrassment, into the throes of a chaos and a surrender she was truly helpless against. Back and forth the cock hammered, pounding into her a hopeless lesson on submission that taught her the truth about herself. It was easier to deny it before, but now, as she got ailed, Makoto couldn't lie to herself. Her hands fumbled about against him, grabbing harder at Kamoshida as her hopeless submission came on faster, wilder, expressing a helpless lust as deep as anything could be. No matter how strong Makoto wished she was, she wasn't.

"Beg for it, whore," Kamoshida snarled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed as he hammered into her "Scream for this monster cock to ruin your slutty pussy, you're the one who wanted me here. This is all what you fantasize about having but are too much of a fucking coward to take, and how embarrassing that must be. To not even be able to admit you're a nasty cumslut who wants to be used as a cock sleeve by abusive, nasty men like me. But it's the truth, and you have to admit it to yourself!"

Being schooled on honesty by the perverted echo of a rapist living inside of her mind was by far the most miserable thing that Makoto could have had to face down. Every second of this raw mistreatment left her sinking deeper into things she didn't want to face, and Makoto wasn't strong enough to resist the truth behind them, wasn't able to fight against the grim reality taking her deeper and dragging her lower, imposing upon her something miserable and mad, something that begged within her to just give in. It was wrong, it was raw, it was an expression of something so twisted and so insane that she didn't have any hope of dealing with all that ensued. Faster and wilder he took her, and Makoto had no choice but to give in.

Acceptance felt like a churning mess of shame and misery. To yield to Kamoshida was a lot, too much that she wasn't proud to be staring down, but she felt powerless against these demands, and she just couldn't fight off the grim realization and acceptance before her. She had to let it take her, had to accept that this was all she wanted, whether she understood it or not. The words had a way of forming inside of her, and whether Makoto wanted to express them, they were bursting out from within, a clumsy and fumbling mess of all the things she didn't want to say, but which felt like they had to be said.

"I-I do!" she screamed. Her head pressed back against the bed, eyes going cross as she let go. "I want your cock. I want your massive cock ramming my cunt and I don't care how vile you are, I'm such a filthy slut for awful men with huge dicks and I wish you'd raped me instead! I wish you had made me into your nasty fucktoy because I would have done anything you asked for and been happy to do it. It's true, I want to be abused, want to be fucked, want to be torn down from my pedestal and treated like a cumslut, and I'm tired of fighting it and pretending I'm anything but a lowly fucktoy in need of abuse. So please, Kamoshida, break my pussy, fuck me, make me feel like the queen of this castle!"

The words came out rapidly, an expression of deeper need and frenzy getting faster with each howl. She couldn't fight it anymore. The words within her just begged for too much now, and she had to lean into the tailspin, had to accept her place and her desires. As Kamoshida fucked her harder in turn, Makoto's squeals of joy grew louder, and she felt a strange sense of acceptance and need wear her down as she realized what she was. What she truly wished to be. There was no way to resist it now, a reality and a heat beyond sense, and the punishing thrill of a cock driving her mad brought on so many raw sensations and so much joy that she just had no hope of dealing with.

Driven over the edge of the first, much needed orgasm she had been waiting so desperately for, Makoto let out mad howls of joy, a pleasure pulsing through her and setting her aflame with such ravenous need and such joy that she couldn't contain it all. "Fill me, pump me full of cum!" she screamed, eyes rolling back, legs wrapping greedily around Kamoshida's waist and refusing to let go as she gave up to the molten joy of pure, accepting heat, a thrill too great to believe. Her orgasm was the most intense she had ever known in her life, a remarkable expression of something that couldn't be stopped, and to give in like this was the greatest pleasure she knew.

Everything around her began to change. The bed colours shifted. The cape and the crown Kamoshida wore began to fade away, and Makoto felt a rush of something potent inside of her. Accepting the darkness inside of herself gave her the key she needed to begin her coronation; Makoto was the queen of this palace, and she found herself, in her contradictory and insane possibility of being physically present in her own palace, able to actively control things. The bed wasn't below her anymore, but under Kamoshida, who lay on his back with Makoto lying over his lap, her torn panties back on her body and leaving her feel unbelievably sexy.

"You don't own this palace, I do," Makoto said, grabbing hold of his cock. "And every slutty, submissive thing I do to let you violate me is only because I want you to." Dominant submission. In her mind, it made perfect sense. "Now thank your queen." As she spoke so strongly and so coldly, Makoto took to licking all over the thick cock, adoring him with careful motions of her tongue, steady and accepting gestures of lust and pleasure she was utterly unrepentant about pushing on against, driving the limits deeper and allowing something special to take hold of her. Reverent treatment of his cock was all Makoto wanted to do now, and Kamoshida's dick was all too eager to accept this treatment.

"I'm not thanking some horny bitch for knowing her place is worshiping my cock," Kamoshida said, but his snide and downright insulting remark was exactly what Makoto wanted, making her thighs press together. She had total control over this; his lack of a dignified response was only because she didn't want him to respect her, didn't want him to show her decency or care. She wanted a vile, foul mouthed man to wreck her holes and talk down to her, and now she had that, servicing the dick with greedy licks and a careless approach that saw her lips soon wrapping properly around his cock and seeking much more.

Shoving greedily down his shaft with something to prove, Makoto didn't stop even as he passed into her throat. Choking on his cock felt like an exercise in self-punishment, and she welcomed the idea that it was exactly what she needed, now craving the joy and the hunger of something only getting more special. Heaving on faster, needier, chasing pleasures as deep and as low as she could get them, unrepentant and learning with each shove down how much she loved giving in like this. It was wrong, and Makoto knew it was wrong, but she was unapologetic about chasing these pleasures as far as she could and learning what molten joys awaited her on the other side of them.

Forcing herself faster down the cock and working at punishing her throat with no care now for what she was doing but a deep, throbbing need within herself to give in, Makoto learned submission greedier and hotter with each pass, giving up to the idea that this was everything she wanted, that she could find pure ecstasy here like nowhere else, deep in the throes of her hungriest, most submissive desires. It was tireless, fierce, a hungry expression of want that became messier and more impossible to deal with as each second of this messy indulgence taught Makoto her place and her desires.

Kamoshida lay back and let Makoto work. It was a pleasure and a delight that came on very steadily, and he let Makoto work at his delight, selfish and relaxed. "This would have been such a perfect mouth to violate. I did want to fuck you, of course. A pretty senior with a fine ass; you just never got close enough to athletics for me to get my hands on." Was it the truth? It was the dark and horrible fantasy that Makoto lived, and that alone was worth everything, giving her pleasure beyond her deepest lusts, a joy and a heat she cared for, craving more and more pleasure by the second.

Makoto lived this lie. Loved it. To give in like this and to get completely ruined was everything she craved, and the expression of her lusts was something too good to deal with. Having her throat stuffed with dick while she took charge and ownership over her perversion was at once empowering and degrading, bringing a joy and a hunger too great to believe, a shove into greed and joy she craved. The pleasure was there, and even if she wasn't getting fucked now, she felt a far more intense and satisfying in sucking dick than she had before, her body pleading for more dick but her tongue lit up with joy. Taking charge helped show Makoto what she really wanted, and she was unafraid of taking that charge, expressing her greatest, sharpest needs, desires too great to deny or control.

Every sensory push of feedback Makoto received helped firm up her intentions. The throb of Kamoshida's cock in her throat, the pre-cum dripping onto her tongue, the spasm around his dick every time she gagged, the feeling of his balls resting on her chin as she pushed all the way down... It was all so incredible, and the thrill of sucking and worshiping dick made for everything she needed, learning what she craved and how satisfying it was to give so completely into. There would be no holding back, be no moment of restraint now for Makoto, finding something bizarre, twisted, and so very incredible, driving her deeper into the throes of surrender, submission, and pure ecstasy.

He may not have been king of the castle anymore, but there was no doubt he was being treated like one, as Makoto serviced his cock until he came again, his cock gushing forward with a rush of hot, gooey delight, a pulse of heat and chaos that she couldn't deal with. The cum flooded into her mouth, a mess of chaos and frustration as the cum flooded into her mouth. Makoto swallowed it all down, greedily seeking the pleasure she had to keep up with, refusing to slow down or hold back her wildest lusts. There was no restraint, no moment of control or worry; she let herself give up everything to this desire, and for it she was gifted with a joy beyond sense, throwing everything deep into the lusts and the madness of letting herself succumb. The unraveling joy of sucking his cock to proud completion had her burning bright and giving fully to this joy.

"Your cum tastes so good," Makoto moaned, pulling back with a smile. But there was more cum than she had been able to swallow and it dripped from the corner of her lip, which was something only added to by the ways she had taken his facial from earlier. Makoto was a mess, but a proud mess. a horny, slutty mess hooked on dick and embracing the ideas within her. "But if I'm going to be the queen whore of this castle, I need to have everything!" Pulling back, Makoto hooked her thumbs into her QUEEN-marked panties, pushing them down and spreading her cheeks, getting down face-down and ass- up onto the bed for him. "Is this what you want, Mister Kamoshida? Do you want to take this student body whore's anal virginity?"

Kamoshida didn't waste any time, shoving eagerly in upon her and forcing his slick cock up her ass with one brutal slam. "I'm going to make you scream for this, you filthy whore," he groaned into her ear, shoving on faster, rougher, the greedy pressures and desperation driving home a sense of complete surrender. The confused, dizzy mistreatment left her screaming in joy, and the relief she felt was unbelievable as her ass was stuffed full of his huge cock and she was treated to so much joy and relief, a desire too great to deal with, the pleasure leaving her completely shameless now about giving in and giving up. "How's it feel being the buttslut rape toy for a pervert like me?'

"It feels amazing!" Makoto screamed, her body giving in to the cravings and the heat with something remarkable and senseless, a joy she refused to let keep her from giving in completely, every step of the way driving home a deeper sense of surrender and lust, hopeless, confused, and absolutely insatiable. Back and forth she heaved, slamming her ass against him with rapid and rabid motions seeking pure surrender, a joy and a lust getting messier and madder out of control. Her ass was getting absolutely ravaged and the joy she felt in giving in was too much to hold back on.

Now that she was committed to her pleasures and far more willing to express all of them, the moans were senseless, a wild mess of lust and desire pushing on with cravings and needs getting too powerful to resist. She kept heaving, craving, letting her ass get fucked and ruined by pleasure more and more with each pass, a joy and a hunger that couldn't be sated. Everything was so unbelievably hot and incredible, driving Makoto into wild squeals of joy burning hotter and stronger as she hammered back and forth in greedy motions of utter surrender, joyful need and heat proving so immediate and perfect and wild that she didn't know how to handle them all.

"My ass is made to be fucked raw by huge cocks," Makoto whined, and as Kamoshida began to slap her ass with repeated motions wildly pushing her even deeper into dizzy joy, Makoto felt overjoyed, shoving back harder, meeting his thrusts with her own greedy and reckless motions refusing to ease up on the pleasures growing too senseless to believe. She needed every last shred of indulgence she could get out of this joy, and the idea of restraint became a distant thought for her now, something unnecessary and unwelcome in the far of the joy she craved, learning bit by bit just how much pleasure could tear her apart if she let it. It was a lesson learned hard and learned hot, in the throes of shame and passion alike.

"You missed out on becoming my student plaything so much you made this whole castle just so you could pretend to be my bitch anyway," Kamoshida chided, continuing to push Makoto's limits and drive her even lower. "What a shameful slut you are; you told your friends that if you knew about what I was doing you would have tried to stop it, but then you went home and fingerfucked yourself raw imagining you were Shiho; the lies are gone now, aren't they?'

"Yes, they are, I'm done fighting it!" Makoto screamed. "It's true, I'm perfect, submissive rape bait and I wanted to be dominated by you so much. I won't hide from it now; you're everything I want, and I'm happy to be your whore!" Her eyes rolled back again, body shuddering in senseless, heaving shivers as she leaned into the tailspin, not caring about how brightly she burned, only about depraving herself further, breaking down and allowing the pleasure to become something too wild and hot for her to possibly resist. The words she spoke only further pushed her down, so wrong and so bitter, but also so remarkable in the impact they had on her, the damage they caused. Makoto was happy now. Happier than she had ever been, and for that, she burned.

The joy of breaking down, of being corrupted by temptation, was amazing. Makoto knew as she hit her anal orgasm that she wasn't just breaking, but that her mind had set her up to be broken, that this was her subconscious committing a mutiny against her so powerful and so hot that she would never be able to pull back from these depths. Makoto had set herself up to fail, and as Kamoshida flooded her ass with cum, failure felt so good, driving her into ecstasy once more, eyes rolling back and the embrace of raw pleasure doing to her things she couldn't believe. It was joy, so pure and reckless and wicked, and it left Makoto feeling fulfilled in ways she didn't understand or know how to comprehend.

This castle was hers. Makoto was ready to accept that now. She was the queen here, and as she turned around to invite Kamoshida to facefuck her again, her ass leaking with his cum, she felt ready to reign as a slutty royal, a queen of lust and heat and degradation. Her rule would be one of depravity, where her control was only good for commanding the man who she wanted to dominate and abuse her, and Kamoshida was perfect for the role. The man who brought all of her most vile and vulgar thoughts to the surface was now to be the one who tended to the queen, no longer king, but always to be treated like one by a queen who craved the thrill of becoming dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. The Humiliation Gauntlet

"Use my dirty body as payment. Come on, you know you want to ruin my pussy with your fat cock." Spreading her legs as wide open as she could get them, Makoto offered herself up to Junya Kaneshiro. Or at least, the psychic reflection of Junya Kaneshiro. She was fully aware it wasn’t really the crime boss, but the fat and greasy yakuza only looked all the more appealing to her that way as she opened up wide for him, her pussy waiting, tights and panties all torn up underneath her skirt in offering for what was to come. "You can turn this honours student into a dirty prostitute for your business. I'd love to be whored out to men after you break me with that amazing dick of yours." 

Makoto was back in her palace again. Her palace. The Queen knew what she wanted, and after being fucked by the illusion of Kamoshida, the shadow of a shadow, she decided that she wanted more. It was not the red-skinned greed demon Kaneshiro who opened up his pants and fished out a throbbing monster of a cock. It was the image of the real man, another step into depravity for her as she turned the man who wanted to sex traffic her into another forbidden treat, another loathsome man turned sinful indulgence.

"I'm going to make so much money on your body," he groaned, shoving his way on top of her, shoving his cock up her tugged-away skirt and getting into place, his weighty prick pressing down against her slit. There was no real the real Kaneshiro had a cock like this, but that was the fun of pretending. Her fantasy felt real enough to her now, as she tensed up.

"It's going to break me in half," she whimpered. "I don't know if I can handle all of this cock."

"You'll take it," he said, and then forced his way forward, lurching with his portly body and ramming Makoto so full of cock she screamed. His face lit up into a wicked and greedy smile, hands seizing her legs and spreading them open wider. "Whores in my business take cocks this big all day, and I'm going to break your slutty body in so you learn how to handle it. Then I'll fuck you for days and treat you like a nasty cunt before any other man has the privilege of paying me to lay a hand on you." His greased -back hair shifted a little as he worked along this greedy pace, unable to restrain himself, unable to hold back everything that took hold of him. He burned for the thrill of dominating and using Makoto, claiming her harder and deeper as his pleasure swelled and he showed off what he was capable of, more merciless and brutal with each pass of his hips.

From zero to a hundred in one thrust, Makoto was delightfully unprepared for Kaneshiro's cock forcing its way into her. She'd made it bigger than Kamoshida's, and the thrill of being stretched and filled was more sinful and exciting than she could have handled. "I'm just an innocent honours student. I'm a good girl!"

Kaneshiro seized her throat, holding her down by it as he hunched over her and took to hammering into as hard as he could. Every thrust filled her deep, made her pussy struggle under the heat and the excitement of being crammed full of cock like this, and she was unable to contain how much the spiral of desire and pressure and weirdness hit her, too much to bear and so overwhelming that she found herself in a shivering, struggling mess of pure exhilaration. He leered over her, pounding away at Makoto as hard as he could, and she was happy to enjoy every second of it.

"You're going to make me a fortune, slut!" he snarled. The abuse and the insults all went right to Makoto's head in the best of ways. A shame kink she was opening up to and a wild mess of hazy delirium all did to her things she felt utterly unable to resist, having against hi thrusts, drunkenly begging for more as she felt the brutality of each slam forward filling her, claiming her, wanting to understand ,wanting to thrive. Every depraved and shameful swell of pleasure inside of her demanded this treatment, demanded the chance to embrace her darkest indulgences and explore desires as wild and as rampant as any could be. Back and forth she heaved, unable to resist what she felt here.

Kamoshida had been a demon from before he was involved. Kaneshiro was a direct threat to her life, and as his fat body hunched over hers, monster cock pounding greedily into her hole, hand around her throat, bitter words on is tongue, Makoto was lit up even more strongly than she had been before. She was unable to resist the sweet allure of letting herself go. She was learning the hard way what a chaotic and wild mess she could explore in the embrace of so much sin and desperation, twisting and thrashing underneath Kaneshiro as she worked to enjoy every second of what she craved, indulging stronger and hotter in these needs, in pleasures and panics that pulled her ever deeper, made her crave these fiery.

The savage pounding of that greedy cock ruining her, laying waste to her thoughts and winding her up for utter oblivion, had Makoto locked in a wild downward spiral of fuck-drunk joy, "You're going to be fucked by men all day long," He sneered. "Whored out to all Tokyo. I know some men who would love a slutty honours student turned cum dumpster at their parties, you'll get passed around all night and used like a cheap ona hole. And then when you’re done, I'll roll you onto your stomach and fuck your hot ass until you pass out. Every. Fucking. Time!"

The wild gush of cum pumping into her helpless and needy hole had her hopeless, thrashing under this chaos and this delirium, a mad downward spiral she had no hope of controlling as her body burned and she lay underneath him, feeling so much cum flood her womb that she hit her peak, struck by the chaos and giving up to all of it, a shivering mess melting under this delirium, helpless, hopeless, loving every vulgar second of losing all control. Her orgasm was ferocious, wild, and as she went limp on the bed, she lay twitching beneath him, a slowly-creeping smile readily crossing her face.

"I can't wait to be put to work," she whined.  
***************************  
"A man like me deserves two obedient cockpets to play with," Sugimura said, as he slammed brutally into Makoto's behind from behind. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her ass against his lap. "I love fucking Haru's tits, but you have a nicer ass than she does. I bet my cock will split it open."

Makoto shrieked as the cock forced its way into her ass, a reckless shove into utter panic and chaos, more commotion than she could have possibly been ready for, and she was powerless against it. The rising throb of this commotion and this panic was far more than she was ready for, as a cognitive version of Sugimura provided Makoto another wicked thrill, another dark and vulgar escalation down into depravity. She rocked back and forth, heaving against the temptation of being disrespected and mistreated. "Please, my as, not so hard!" she hollered.

But Sugimura only sneered, slapping her ass and pounding forward rougher, brutality rising as he got more vulgar with her. "I've been training Haru to worship my cock, but she's such a stuck-up bitch and it's taking forever. Most days I just pin her down and fuck her throat while she begs me to stop, but I can tell you're better. She's in denial about being a slut, but you're not as afraid to admit it, are you? I'm going to make you help train her up so that she learns to service her husband like she fucking deserves. You can be 'the maid' or something. Another live-in cunt I can ruin whenever I want."

Images filled Makoto's mind of Sugimura defiling and violating Haru. As bad as Makoto’s own rape fantasies were, she was on some new levels of bullshit in imagining it being done to one of her friends. She felt bad about it, but not nearly bad enough to be able to stop, as she moaned, as her pussy dripped down her thighs and the wicked fantasy of Haru getting used just as hard filled her brain with foggy desires and delights, fiery rushes of all the mot twisted and depraved things she could have ever fathomed. Her depraved and sinful collapse knew no end, and the brutal, fantastical version of Sugimura she had hooked up in her mind pushed her even further than she could have ever dreamt.

A hand seized her hair, Sugimura pulling her back and tugging hard as his brutal thrusts continued, greedy slams into her tight ass hole as he fucked her loose, as he claimed her without any restraint or consideration, just wanting to break her down. "So fucking tight. I'm going to have fun breaking tis tight fuck hole in all I want." Sugimura was a foul mouthed, horny goblin in her mind, and he embodied the most shameful treatment. Kamoshida wanted control over those under his authority and had also broken Ryuji's leg; he was more than just a rapist. Kaneshiro wanted money and had a plethora of other criminal enterprises going to get it; Makoto being whored out was just a piece of that business. Sugimura was just a misogynistic rat who saw women as sex objects and believed marriage entitled him to his wife's body permanently, an act of sexual servitude more than of romantic inclination.

And Makoto relished in it. Al these horrible men formed such potent and depraved temptations, and she was shameless in pursuing the pleasure now, heaving back and forth to get what she wanted from this brutality, ashamed and overjoyed in equal measure. Her shame kink was through the roof, and she found herself unable to resist the depraved allure of being ravaged like this, lusting after the most sinful of needs, cravings and desires bearing down faster and more bitterly upon her with each roll of the powerful hips claiming her. Sugimura was horrible, but not horrible in the ways that the other men she'd created cognitive version to fuck her were, and yet in her esteem he was just as nasty and shameless a partner to take.

"My ass isn't a plaything," she said, a meek and futile attempt to fight for herself. It earned her a pull at her hair and a smack across her ass.

"Don't talk back to me, cunt, I own you," he said, before shoving her face down against the mattress, making for a more steep angle to her body as he pounded into her ass, climbing p over her to find a rougher position, savouring the brutality and the vigor of his thrusts. There wasn't a damn thing that Makoto could do to save herself now from the shame of getting of on being spoken to this way. There was no way for Makoto to argue with how deep her vulgar, filthy desires ran, as she threw herself into the deep end and embraced every wicked, depraved rush of pleasure awaiting her. She loved this, craving the satisfaction and the bliss of throwing herself into the deep end. No worry, no shame, just raw and unflinching joy, a desire getting stronger as it drove her over the edge.

With a needy scream and a trembling pulse of raw excitement, Makoto came, thrashing hard under the excitement and the desperation of an anal orgasm strong enough to make her head spin. "I don't need another wife, but I'll take another bitch to fuck," Sugimura grunted as he hammered down deep into her ass, pumping her full of cum, filling her to the brim with so much hot, sticky jizz and making her struggle to handle all the emotions hitting her at once. Makoto felt truly helpless here, worn down, overwhelmed, and loving every miserable fucking second of it.

Sugimura drew sharply back from her ass, lifting Makoto off the bed by the hair and shoving his cock into her mouth, muttering something about cleaning him off that she was too fuck-addled to even register, but was still happy to lean into and service nonetheless. Back and forth he worked in sloppy obedience. At least for as long as this cognitive version of Sugimura was dominating her, Makoto would know her place.  
**********************  
The biker leathers of Makoto's outfit were ripped up, clawed paws pinning her arms down against the floor. She had 'failed' in her fight, and now, the overbearing presence of atop her, the demonic, canine shadow not only possessing two heads, but two 'heads', the cocks pushing against her ass and her pussy, clumsy thrusts making the dicks fumble and drag along her skin as every unfocused swell of pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks. She wished she had the clarity and control to understand, wished she could pull back out of this wild tailspin, but she was losing ground and losing it fast.

With powerful roars, the demonic cocks plunged into her, one lucky slam making everything line up just right and hitting Makoto as hard as it could, the thrusts filling her, making her shriek and heave as she felt the pleasure take hold, felt the savagery of his thrusts whipping up into a mad frenzy focused entirely on Makoto. There had been no fight to lose, but Makoto was happy to play into the lie, experimenting with how strong a creation she could conjure in her palace, which was now taking more depraved and wild and intoxicatingly wicked forms. She was out of line and out of control, as the two girthy dog cocks forced their way into her, but Makoto was overjoyed to be enduring this all, throwing herself into the deep end and losing all sense of reason.

All she got from the beast were grunts. Wicked, harsh, powerful grunts from Orthrus, who otherwise paid no mind or care to what she was doing. The humiliation here came from losing to a creature, the shame of not being strong enough, of faltering when it mattered most, and her screams of frantic delight and wild desire had her screaming for more, lost to the joy, heaving back and forth through all these joys with little to no sense of how to help herself. "Please, it's too much!" she screamed, as if she didn't love it, playing the heroine in peril to less and less credibility by the second. This was all her idea, the remnants and desires of what lay in her mind, and Makoto was completely incapable of saving herself now from this vulgar reality.

The cocks filled both her holes with savage glee, fucking into her a sense of surrender and respect she was going to have a hard time arguing against. Each twisting, churning second of this delirium felt like it demanded a greater cost from her, exacting a toll she was stuck hopelessly spiraling out of control trying to deal with. One beast was able to dominate her whole body, able to push her to depths of depravity and surrender so reckless and confused that she didn't know how to deal with it all, she just knew she needed more of it, a steady crash into fiery delights that had her utterly helpless, intoxicated, losing herself completely to her desires and her demands, and loving every second of it.

Orthrus's cock hit Makoto with just the right kind of intensity and ferocity for her to feel helpless against it all. She trembled under this dismay and confusion, giving in to so much raw pleasure and pressure with no clear idea of how to save herself now. Not that she wanted to be safe, not that the pounding of big dog cocks into her holes wasn't everything that Makoto wanted, as he hung over her, drool dripping from his mouths and down to the floor on either side of her. It felt like a threat as he mounted her, a posture of dominance to go along with the savagery he showed her body. There was no possible restraint or sense to this, just a raw and messy race to the bottom, as she was fucked rougher, fiercer, driven into a state of hopeless and helpless delirium powerful enough for Makoto to have no idea where she was or how to save herself, but she knew full well that she wanted to fucking burn.

Each thrust pushed into her the vulgar reminder of those huge, swollen knots threatening to fill her. She was on some new lows here, taking this beast's cock, not fucking shadows of men but now shadows of demonic dogs, and loving he hopeless oy that came with it. She didn't know how to spare herself from the truth of how hotly she needed this, how much her cravings begged her to burn brightly. She wanted to fall deeper, to keep chasing the chaos and the desperation, carelessly plunging into depths of weirdness and submission more intense than she could ever dream of dealing with, not caring about what she was up to or how wrong it was to succumb to. She wanted to keep going, chasing these pleasures deep and embracing the idea that all she truly wanted was to be ruined.

The savage shove forward of strong hips forced the cocks with one final shove forward deep into Makoto, made her scream as two fat, throbbing cocks filled her at once, as she felt the wild thrill of getting absolutely pushed past her limits with no hope of sense or focus. She was dizzy, confused, lost to so many sudden tensions and desires that left her head spinning, throbbing. She didn't know what to do with it or how to control herself, didn't know what she could have done other than succumbed as strongly as she could. There was no care, no shame, no moment of restraint or control. Makoto felt the cocks fill her, felt the knots force their way in, so thick and feral and intense She screamed and trembled under the joy of being claimed, under the pressure of two hefty cocks filling her and pumping her full of cum.

The bulbous bases swelled up harder, locking in against her, keeping her hopelessly and desperately enthralled, screaming for delight as she succumbed to this all. The shots of cum into her womb and her bowels at once pushed her to scream bloody murder, writhing madness. She was overjoyed and overfilled, shivering under this pleasure and utterly incapable of controlling how strongly her body throbbed, loving every second of this pleasure and what came with it. She was hopeless, lost, ready to go up in flames and not caring any longer about how much this was an over the line, over the top mess. She needed it.

Orthrus lay over her, holding firm and rocking, shivering atop the helpless, slumped girl lying on the floor in trembling shame. He held onto her firmly, and Makoto had nowhere to go and no hope but to remain helplessly beneath him until he decided she was allowed to go, a treatment and a harshness that drove her wild with joy.

It was her palace. She had all the power here to banish him and keep him from doing this. But why would she ever want to?  
****************************  
"You're an embarrassment," Sae said. "A pitiful, filthy shame whore who has squandered everything I have ever done for her so that she can play pretend." Sae stood before Makoto as a trio of succubi all writhed on top of Makoto, pining her down and licking al lover her body, adoring her with a craving and a desire strong enough for Makoto to be helpless against all of it. she was stuck here, left to endure all these mad sensations, pleasures that wore her own with firm insistence. Sae strode toward her sister, eyes flashing with bitter venom. "All this power, your own palace. And all you want is sex. It's shameful. I've done everything for you!'

Mid-step, Sae changed. Her clothes shifted from her normal, sleep woke suit into a slinky black dress, high fishnet stockings, a hat with flowers and cards packed into it. Dramatic eyeshadow and black lipstick granted a suddenly terrifying edge to her gaze, and such a plunging neckline, down to her navel and showing off more cleavage than Sae even should have had, all left Makoto to tremble as the succubi overwhelmed her.

Her own sister. Of all the depraved desires, being dominated and humiliated by her own sister stood as the most sinful of them all. Raw exploration of her own desires and her lusts had pushed her to her limits, and she couldn’t help herself now. She'd come too far and fallen too deep to consider holding back or resisting the idea of letting it all go. She was unashamed, helpless, wanting to make the most of pleasure, wanting to indulge in her most wild and wrong desires. She didn't want to resist it, didn't want to hold back her needs; nothing could make Makoto happy like being the horrible slut for anyone she lusted after could. Her won sister was just another step down, below her rapist teacher, before the mob boss who wanted a whore, below even a demonic dog.

Sae pulled her dress aside, fishing out a massive, twitching cock as the succubi forced Makoto's legs apart, their hands on her thighs to spread them out, made her shudder and struggle under the demoralizing and imposing reality of making her submit. Her body was not under her control, powerless now to a different sort of domination; Sae wasn't going to control or manipulate her limbs, the demons were.

Sae was just going to ram her fat cock into her sister's twat and shove forward with something violent and wicked to prove. "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to know my sister is a massive slut who wants to be mistreated and misused by anyone and everyone. A fucking dog, Makoto!" Her thrusts were vicious. Wild. "You are out of control and weak. You don't deserve any dignity or consideration now. You have lost that fucking right, and I am going to make sure that you learn the cost of embarrassing me." She had more venom in her voice than the real Sae ever would have had, but then, the real Sae didn't have a fat, drooling cock to ram Makoto with, and she certainly wouldn't engage so gleefully in sexual humiliation.

The absolute height of Makoto's desire lay within this insanity. She wanted to embrace all of it, caring about only one thing here, and tat was being dragged. She had gone so far in each successive trip here; in each wicked fantasy and each new lover she made a cognitive construct of solely so they could ruin her. But now, she had an embodiment of it all, someone she trusted, someone she loved and cared about who could make it hurt. There was no way to feel good about this, no hope of coming back from this shame in a way that could save her now. Makoto had to accept the embarrassing reality of how she was doomed here, stuck twisting and writhing under the embarrassment and the worry of getting pounded into, lost to the dizziness, to the chaos, a desire too strong and wild for her to make sense of.

Makoto loved her sister, who made or the perfect and most brutal challenge, pushing her deep into the embarrassment and the panic of getting claimed as the thick cock hammered into her, a senseless rush of delights more unapologetic and senseless than she could have ever dealt with. Crying out in confusion, in raw pleasures that hit her like a truck, she was helpless, lost, craving more of this release and not caring what she had to do to get it.

"You sinful little slut. If you love cock so much, I'll break you in on mine and show you what you deserve. All you deserve!" Sae's thrusts were frantic, desperate, driven by chaos and desire, pleasures that had Makoto losing herself with squealing panic and ecstasy to what she felt. There was no controlling this downward spiral, no staving off the ruinous thrills that came with it. Sae was determined and steady in ways that Makoto’s other cognitive lovers weren't; every thrust forward was neat, driven, composed with utter confidence. Sae was not a sloppy fuck, Sae did not hold back, and all that rising, growing chaos brought on pleasures and desires that left Makoto utterly flooded, lost to helpless pleasures she was thoroughly unable to resist.

Staring up in the bright, glowing yellow eyes of her own sister as she was slammed into while succubi orally worshiped her body was more pleasurable and mad than Makoto could possibly handle. "I'm a nasty whore. A dirty slut punish slut who loves being fucked by the worst of people. I'm sorry I failed you so badly, sae, but I love cock!"

"You love cock more than you love making me proud. Pathetic. But this isn't even the worst thing about you, is it? You sick fuck." She held back from reaching over Makoto. Everything was refined. Ladylike. This version of Makoto would not fall victim to the same brutalities as those awful men did; Sae wasn't anything wrong here, she was only punishing the unruly slut of a sister who had been so ungrateful for everything she did. It was a sick sort of insanity, not the normal fuck she received, and yet it bore down deeper and harder into shame than anything Makoto felt pinned underneath Kamoshida.

"What is?" she asked. Makoto wasn't sure what she'd find if she asked. hanging on Sae's every word, wondering what new side of herself would be revealed. She felt the certainty and the heat; this palace was her worst fantasies, sometimes to an extent she didn't even realize until it was too late, and she had been so ready to embrace her experimentation and indulge in her worst and most sinful wants that the idea there was some yet unknown darkens she hadn’t even explored was a powerful one. Burning with need, with shame, with an absolute desperation to give in and completely succumb. Throbbing rushes of utter desire hit with ferocity too primal and powerful to believe. Every twisting, turning second of delirium and dizziness robbed her of a little bit more still. Unfocused, dizzy rushes of pleasure hit her with something to prove, beaten down and left shivering, writhing.

"You want to spread it. It's not enough to be a cockslut for punishment, you want to spread it to your friends. Fucked up fantasies of corrupting your friends too, of putting them into these same roles and turning them into kinky whores just like you. Admit it." She pounded on faster, greedy thrusts making Makoto scream, making her head roll back. She winced and shivered, and as her eyes opened back up again, the three succubi were replaced with the faces of her friends. Ann, Futaba, and Haru fondled her, caressed her breasts, kissed her and her body alike. They still had black leotards and bat wings.

"I just want to share this pleasure with my friends!" she shrieked. Makoto was helpless here, biting her lip, head rolling back. She winced again, and as she came to again, a massive cock throbbed between her legs, Sae still pounding hers into Makoto's cunt, and now the three succubi wearing her friends' faces were slobbering all over it, worshiping her cock and embracing the thrill. "I want t share them. SO many monsters. So many awful men. They'd love, I know they would. I want t ogive them this pleasure, please, please, Sae!'

Sae scoffed, heaved, keeping up the pace of fucking her into oblivion and laying utter waste to her. Makoto was a hopeless wreck never escaping this commotion, a panic and a heat beyond anything else, and she was hopeless. The dizzy commotion and calamitous rush of orgasmic pleasure took from Makoto everything, left her thrashing helplessly, giving up so completely and so thoroughly to the pleasure that she didn't have much of anything left, just melting under it all and savouring how good it felt to break.

When Makoto came, it was twofold. Her pussy clamped down around Sae's cock and her own cock erupted all over her friends' faces, the duality of her shame and her desire to corrupt further outward than her own desires pushing her to new lows and chaos, something senseless. She wanted it too badly to control what she felt, and the utter joy she felt in letting it all consume her was never going to be beaten.

"I want you to bring me here and turn me into a rape doll for monsters," the Futaba succubus pleaded.

"I need to learn my place for a man as good as Sugimura and become the obedient wife slut he needs," Haru said.

"Won't you teach me how much I crave Kamoshida's cock and was wrong to ever not want to be his fucktoy?"

The three spoke with cum dripping from their faces. They begged or more. Haru wanted an Orobas cock inside her. Ann wanted to eb triple penetrated by incubi. Futaba wanted her adopted father to knock her up. Mara would probably blow Futaba’s mind as a tentacle monster fantasy come true. Haru loved the idea of being gangbanged by more men than she could count. Ann wanted to become a prostitute. Dizzy begging for the worst and most twisted desires the girls could muster left Makoto helpless, sinking deeper. Sae drew back, mocking her and stroking her cock, shaking her head. Makoto had a choice here, but she'd already made it, and as Futaba climbed up onto Makoto's cock to begin riding it and Ann started to beg to get fingerfucked until she squirted while Haru shoved her chest into her face, Makoto felt it was the right choice.

Maybe not right in any moral sense. But the only one she could have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
